User blog:Grievous 321/The Issue With SpinMaster's Message.
From looking at these messages by spinmaster games I have seen a lot of trouble arouse from this whole issue and people saying the ships are dead, but I've stated this before, spinmaster didn't create paw patrol they produced the show and that's it, keith chapman created paw patrol and he can decide what goes on in his show, not spin-master games, the people who help spread these rumors have attacked the administrative staff on here and on the discord server when I have said it before along with the admins that it doesn't matter what spinmaster says or what anyone says. We are the fans and if we want we can ship the pups with whoever we want too ship them with, they can say its non-canon if they want but we can still ship them as long as we want too ship them, spin-master games can go say whatever they want but I choose not to believe there lies. If you say disagree with this then you don't too, everyone is entitled too there own opinions, but we do not appreciate these said users enforcing the idea and help spread these rumors on this wiki, they have attacked our admin Angelina over this silly matter, and attacked me and Starfleet pups as well, I do not appreciate anyone calling anyone such vile names as these users have too skippy and thomas, these users disagree with this matter and are trying too destroy this fanon wiki over this stupid problem, the admins may seem tough but they are just trying too help this wiki! We admins are kind people and we try and help you all, we may seem harsh at times but we want to help make this wikia a happy place, not a haven for trollish users or people who are rude and mean too you all, we are here too help you if you will let us help you we can make this wiki fun and happy, there are those users who disagree with this and want this wiki gone sadly, i do not wish this wiki too be gone! I would rather have these users who dislike this fanon too leave and stop causing problems on here so that we can be a happy community and not a dead one, I want too see this wiki be happy and make up fan-theorys and contribute too this wikia, not fight with the admins and attack them. The admins are not bad at all, I've known them for a long time and they are good people, they've done so much too help this wiki grow and be active again trying too enforce the rules and keep the trolls out of this wiki, they work so hard too help you all enjoy the fandom, if you have any complaints I shall listen too them and try too help you in anyway I can, just send me a message on the message wall or DM Grievous321#4959 on discord, I shall try too help you in anyway possible. Category:Blog posts